A Mission Of Love
by loyal-girl4
Summary: Bella is in the FBI,Sent on a mission that could impact the wrld.BxE.PLZ BTTR THN SOUNDS!Basically Twilight but w/ a HUGE twist and more adventure. Edward doesn't know her secret until aftr BD.Possibly some time skips to not have to re-write Twilight.HAHA
1. Chapter 1

A Mission Of Love Chapter One

Hi Readers!

I have decided to start a new story. This is my 2nd story! I know you think I should finish the first, but I had to get these ideas down so I hope you don't mind. Oh and if this chapter is offensive to coffee-drinkers I am going to say before-hand no offense.:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

Now on with the story..(that kind of reminded me of Alice and Wonderland and how the Queen of hearts says 'off with your head' lol).....

I was sitting at my desk, typing away and finishing up a case I uncovered for the FBI. It was satisfactory,...knowing you solved a case. It was like that on every case. But, each one never went by without a nice lasting feeling of pride. I took a sip of my hot chocolate with whip cream. Ah...hot chocolate...my favorite from any coffee shop. Hot chocolate was always my first choice, especially since coffee didn't taste that good to me. It tasted like a sour, tangy liquid gone bad. But, not everyone has the same tastes.

I sighed, I had just finished typing and was sending it to my boss, Four-Star General Davis, he was the boss of the whole FBI. He also was a four-star general which is at the top of the ranking scale, unless you wanted to get into politics. I was just a lieutenant-colonel, but my job was as a lawyer and an agent. You could say I had two jobs in the FBI. People are always expecting me to retire, since I am a colonel and most people retire at that rank. After this rank, it's hard to get promoted, but there is one-star general, two-star general, e.t.c.

Well, I'm not a 50 year old, so no I am not going to retire. Especially since I am the youngest person in the history of man-kind to be at this rank. I am 18, but it normally takes a person at least 5-10 years to get to my rank. What happened was that someone from the FBI took me from school, there they trained me to become an agent and a lawyer. They did this, because they saw I had potential and something else, but they won't tell me. I joined the FBI when I was 15 and ever since then I have been working hard.

The whole while I was thinking I had finished closing my case, sent it to General Davis and finished drinking my hot chocolate. This was a talent I have, I can do things, but space out or recount most of my life-story without messing up once. It's kind of like how people watch things in their peripheral visions, I also kind of have a peripheral concentration. So, my mind might be thinking something and be oblivious to what I am doing, but keeping tabs on the things I wasn't paying attention too. Nobody knew about this and I intended to keep it that way.

Distracting me of my little mind talk, my cell-phone rang. I picked it up and put it by my ear. I started to stand up while I said, " Hello, this is Lieutenant-Colonel Swan." I dumped my empty hot chocolate cup into the waste bin. "Miss Swan can you come to my office, I have another mission for you.", said the unmistakable voice of General Davis, his voice was gruff with a hint of a Michigan accent."I think this is the most important mission in your whole career."

I was shocked you could say. Another mission? Right after finishing one ..and an important one? Before he could notice my hesitation I said, "Yes, sir. I'll be there as soon as I can." With that we both hung up.

I ran out of my office and briskly walked to the elevators. As I stood there waiting my latest partner on my last mission came up to me. "Hey, Bella", she greeted.

I waved at her and said," Hi Janett". She smiled at me before noticing my hurried appearance. Janett was 5'9 and had dark long black hair that went to her shoulders. She wore nice silver and green glasses. She was pretty.

"What is wrong?", she asked."Is it General Davis?"

I gave her a look before giving a brisk nod. The elevator doors opened. We both climbed in and I pushed floor five while she pushed three. Finally, the doors opened I went out since the elevators were programmed to go to the higher number first, because of priority. Thank goodness for that! I fast-walked down the hall and stopped at his door. I made myself presentable and took a quick glance at his golden name plate before knocking. I heard a gruff 'come in' before I entered. As soon as I walked in I was again amazed at how high-tech it was. If you could imagine the room imagine a child's version of the future with all kinds of electronics and security.

After I passed security, which included stating your name, hand-scan, body-scan, eye-scan, and a whole lot more. After, I went through the annoying security which I went through to get to my room, but a lot less I saw him sitting on what appeared to be a floating chair. But, really it was..it was. .it was...oh I forgot the name, but it is similar to the cars that blow air at the bottom. It basically blows air a t the ground with enough speed to only float a foot, but if you put it to 100 m.p.h. I don't want to see how high it goes.

"Sir.", I greeted him. He motioned with his hand to take a seat at one of the similar chairs and I took one gratefully. "You have a new mission", he began." It is the mission you have been destined to do since you were first brought here. Let me start at the beginning. Twenty years ago, an agent by the name of Mark A. Brandon said he saw his aunt who was supposed to be dead. Mark was a peculiar agent, he had the power to see into the future, but it was weak. In fact, he is still alive. But, that is not what I was talking about."

I was staring at him wide-eyed. The famous Mark was alive! I sat there intrigued waiting for him to continue and get to the point. Finally, he continued, "Well, 20 years ago he said something in one of his visions about mythical creatures and they could and would one day wipe out humanity in about...one and half years from now. He then said one person...one girl...who had a peculiar power would be able to stop it. We..think that girl may be you..even though we don't know your power."

Ok people. That is chapter one. I'm planning to write chapter two right after this one, but if you don't get one in about thirty minutes I'll probably post another time. I want to see if people are at least interested in this story. Please review! One or two should be enough to get me to post the next chapter! :)

loyal-girl4


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here! Are people even reading this? I might have to change the summary...it did sound dull. I know that the first chapter wasn't that interesting. But, I'll try to put action into this one.

Disclaimer: (I'm officially getting annoyed) I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer wrote it.

_Previously:_

_Finally, he continued, "Well, 20 years ago he said something in one of his visions about mythical creatures and they could and would one day wipe out humanity in about...one and half years from now. He then said one person...one girl...who had a peculiar power would be able to stop it. We..think that girl may be you..even though we don't know your power."_

Currently:

I was shocked. Really who knew. Imagine standing in your boss's office with him telling you, you were a girl on an important mission to save the world. On top of that you have a power. I motioned for him to continue. Then, when he finally did he said, " I know this is shocking, but you

must trust me. We are sending you to a small town in the Olympic Peninsula where Mark thinks are some peculiar creatures. We don't know anything, so it is your choice to tell us, but either way we don't care as long as you save humanity. You are going undercover and when you find

out about the thing that will endanger humanity tell us what you can or want, but we must know the basis." At the end he gulped and sat back.

The only reasonable thing I could think was huh? So, I asked him, "What do you mean about telling you? You have me confused, sir." He sighed as though he had a stressful day. Which of course he must have. "Let me explain. Basically you choose what you want to share with us on this

mission. Find out what you can and defeat whatever threatens humanity. When you find out what it is that threatens humanity, tell us how or what the danger is. You can choose to tell us the details. Ugghh.. just tell us something or what we need to know to help. But, basically you

don't need to tell us just get the job done. Save humanity." he looked like he didn't want to explain anything else. So ,I guess I'll decide when the time comes.

He then passed me a folder which said details. " I am not going to explain. Just take this folder and you will see what you need to know. Any questions just ask my secretary.", he told me exasperatedly. I took it and left the office. Well, he was a big help. He just left me very confused, but

oh well. Hey, I don't even know what I'm up against. This is just amazing. I looked into my folder. First, thing I see are plane tickets to Seattle for in about three hours. When, I reach the elevator I press the down button to floor E5 which is underground. On my way there, Janett comes

back into the elevator. Another thing that I noticed about the folder was that it said 'confidential'. I sighed, this was a great day. Janett looked over at me and asked," new mission?" I just nodded, I wasn't really in the mood for a conversation. So I just said, " Yes, and apparently it is the

biggest of my career. So, they are sending me to Washington, undercover. That's all I can say, sorry." She seemed okay with it. Then we were at floor E5. We both walked out and waved good-bye. E5 was where all the agents had their living quarters, at least agents I knew. I strolled

over to room 136. As usual I watch my footing. It had become something as normal as breathing. I am naturally clumsy or un-coordinated. But, I always watch my footing and now it seems almost sub-consciously. That is why people think of me as graceful. But, sometimes I lose

concentration and slip up so then I suddenly trip on air. When I do that I always right myself and go back to normal.

As I reached my small underground apartment, I typed in the six digit code and I said my name. My door swung open with a swish. Inside was my measly apartment with high-Tec things. I started packing up my lap-top, gadgets, my books, and my three pairs of clothes. Seriously, I don't

have much, but do I really need much. Then, I left my apartment leaving the officials to reset the password ad clean the room for the next user. This happened every time I had an undercover mission. This time I took the stairs. I loved stairs, they were what I used to practice my

concentration. I learned to go up stairs two at a time, but now my next goal is to go up stair backwards. At about ten steps I gave up for the time and went two at a time. Once I reached the main floor. Everyone turned to me and either waved, saluted or nodded. Everyone knew me. It

was either, because they were inspired challenged, or some other crazy reason. As I got outside I flagged down a cab. The FBI gave me a car for every mission, but took it back after the mission's over. I told the cabdriver to take me to JFK International Airport here in New York.

When we got there I just gave him a fifty dollar bill and told him to keep the change. As I walked in, I saw that it was very busy. There were people bustling everywhere and a long line to pass through security. It was at times like these that I am glad about my itchy badge. I went to the

front of the security line, right up to the security guy. I showed him my badge, ticket and orders. He nodded and let me through. People started to protest, but he silenced them with a wave of his hand.

I strolled through the airport, barely looking at the shops and straight to my gate. They were already boarding first class and with one look at my ticket, I saw that I was first class. After, boarding the plane I found my seat which was nice and comfy with a TV. I sighed happily. I sat down

and took out my folder. With one look through it I saw that I was going to my hometown, Forks. Hmmm.... interesting. My parents were dead, so they were placing me as the 'long-lost daughter' of Charlie Swan. He was chief of police in Forks. Ironic isn't it, but he does owe the FBI and

would help them. Charlie Swan is also my Uncle. Hence, the same last names. They were enrolling me into Forks High. I rolled my eyes at that one. As if I have anything new to learn from there. The FBI were also providing me with a red Chevy truck dating back to the '50s. That got me

worked up. I mean I like trucks, but I don't know how reliable Chevy's are. I prefer Toyota. But, maybe I will get to see how reliable they are, especially since it was from the '50s. At least they got the color right, but I'm an agent I need camouflage for this mission. I sighed, they never

seemed to get it right.

I dozed off in a light sleep and suddenly the plane started landing. My luggage was small enough to be carry-on so I basically skipped the baggage claim. When I got to the receiving section, there stood a middle-aged man with a slight mustache, my brown eyes and brown hair. He was

holding a sign that read 'Isabella Swan'. I walked over to him and cleared my throat. He looked at me and smiled. "Bella!", he exclaimed. My face broke into a smile, "Cha-Dad!" I said with as much enthusiasm. I almost forgot I was undercover. "Well let's get going. Is that all you have?"

he asked, concern lacing his voice. "Yupp.", I answered, popping the 'p'. He nodded and we made our way over to the cruiser. When we got to Forks, he drove straight to his house. He got out and helped me with my back-pack. His house was small, but that was to be expected from only

one person in residence. As we went inside he gave me a key and said ," Well, I'll leave you to unpack and you have school tomorrow. I have to get back to the station." I only nodded and went upstairs. The room was big to me compared to my apartment back in New York. I had a desk

with an out-of-date computer, a twin-sized bed, and a closet. After, replacing the computer with my lap-top, putting my clothes in the closet and setting my gadgets and books in the desk, I decided I should sleep since it was 9 p.m. I looked up at the ceiling and thought of my life. Then,

as if magically I drifted off to sleep.

Sorry, but the 'action' will happen next chapter then. I know this was kind of boring, but don't worry the first chapters are always kind of dull. Please review and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
